1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure for enclosing computer components.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer enclosures are equipped to house different operating components. The amount of heat generated from operating components has risen dramatically as the operating components have become more sophisticated. In addition, smaller computer enclosures which occupy less space have become popular. Heat dissipation from the computer enclosure has become a big problem for the computer industry.
Conventional means for heat dissipation of computer enclosure includes mounting fans in the computer enclosure. However, additional fans generate additional noise.
Therefore, a computer enclosure is desired to overcome the above-described deficiency.